You're the Meatballs in My Spaghetti
by RiBuscus
Summary: While Jeremy is away from the Super Computer doing some repairs, Odd and Aelita have a moment inside a tower. OxA


**I've got some writer's block with ****Code of the Dead**** (if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to give them to me), so I'm going to try to write an AxO Oneshot at midnight! It might be depressing or it might be happy, I don't even know xD**

Odd looked up at the icy digital sky. Though the senses of touch, smell, and taste were nonexistent on Lyoko, he could still feel the chill of the Ice Sector. The gang had just deactivated a tower, and were waiting for Aelita to return to them.

"It's taking her long enough…" Ulrich complained.

"Maybe she's putting on make-up!" Odd laughed as he pointed to Yumi, "That's probably why Yumi is always late for class!"

"You're one to talk! Last I remembered, you spend nearly an hour every morning fixing your hair!" Yumi spat back. They stared at each other for a moment before busting into fits of laughter.

"And what about you, Ulrich? I've seen you admiring your muscles in the mirror a lot of mornings!" Odd continued to laugh.

"At least I have muscles, unlike you, Scrawny." Ulrich smirked at it witty remark.

"I am _not _scrawny! I'm svelte!" Odd paused, "Eh, screw you guys. I'm going into the tower where it's nice and toasty."

Yumi looked to Ulrich in confusion as Odd entered the tower, "I hope he realizes that we can't feel anything on Lyoko…"

Ulrich twirled his finger around his ear, "I swear, he's almost as crazy as Einstein."

Jeremy's voice rang through the sky, "Um, you realize that I can hear you, right? Ah, it doesn't matter, I know I'm crazy!" he laughed, "Anyway, I don't have enough power to rematerialize you guys right now, so I'll have to go do some repairs on the Super Computer real quick."

"Come back soon, Jer. Some of us actually have to sleep tonight!"

**-M-**

"Hey, Aelita, did you fall asleep in here?" Odd yelled. He looked at the Lyoko symbol in front of him, but didn't see any trace of the pinkette.

"I'm up here!" Aelita responded. She still had not returned from the second platform.

"Um…how exactly do I get up there?" Odd suddenly felt his body rise up, "Oh. That's how!" Odd smiled at his reaction time. He gently allowed his feet to land on the platform with Aelita.

"Aw, wittle Oddikins figured it out all by himself!" Aelita teased while patting his head.

Odd blushed, "Hey, I can be just as smart as Jeremy if I apply myself."

Aelita smiled at him before walking back to the hologram. On the screen were several pictures of herself standing with Franz Hopper. Odd stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder in the process.

"I'm sure he was a great man, Princess." Aelita turned to face him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Odd was a bit shocked at first, but the shock suddenly became worry as Aelita began to sob into his purple suit.

Odd, being the caring person that he was, tried to sooth her to the best of his abilities, "Jeremy will find him, he promised. When has Jeremy ever broken a promise?"

Aelita cringed, "You mean like the time he didn't come to my music video shoot? Or how he said he wouldn't let William get hurt?" she stopped and looked up to him, "I haven't been able to trust him as much ever since…"

"You know he loves you, Princess. That's all that really matters, right?" Odd said the words to help Aelita, regardless of how much it hurt him.

"That's the thing…I don't love him." Odd looked at her with a puzzled look, but allowed her to continue, "I've always considered him a savior, and that I owed him a debt of gratitude, but…I just don't have those feelings that I used to."

Odd didn't know whether to feel enlightened or depressed. It had always been settled that Jeremy and Aelita were Mr. and Mrs. Einstein, and that's just how it would always be.

Aelita let go of Odd and sat down and patted the space beside her, signaling for him to sit.

"No one can decide how you feel except yourself, I suppose." Odd curled his tail around her in an act of comfort, "Have you talked to Jeremy about this?" he was lucky Jeremy couldn't hear their conversation while he was repairing the Super Computer.

"Yes, I have. He says he's okay with it, but I know he isn't" she looked down at the platform, tracing her finger along the Lyoko Symbol's lines around her, "Odd, why are you even listening to me ramble on like this?"

Odd pondered on the thought for a second, "Well, I mean…uh…I care about you."

"Yes, I know, the whole gang does…but you always seem to care a little more. Why? Am I another one of your pawns at dating every girl in the school, Odd?" she laughed and gently smacked his shoulder.

_Now's as good of a time as any, I guess_,"Actually, no you aren't. You're special to me; you always have been." Odd wrapped his tail tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Ever since the day I met you, you've always been special to me."

Aelita's heart was beating rapidly. She had never been in a situation with a guy like Odd before. He was known across every city in the area as being an amazing skater, smooth talker, and a talented musician. She was astonished that someone like him would give her the slightest attention.

"Odd…I…why haven't you told me about these feelings before?"

"Because I respect Jeremy, I mean, he's one of my best friends. But…I figured now is as good time as any to tell you so…yeah." Odd gave her his signature smile.

"The feeling is mutual, Odd." she smiled and twirled her pink hair between her fingers, "Ever since we first met, I've always had a soft spot for you." It was true. Odd had noticed that all of those times where they would 'coincidentally' land on top of each other weren't exactly necessary.

Aelita looked up at him, a longing look in her eye. Odd gently placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it as he leaned towards her. Aelita closed her eyes, waiting for the magical moment to occur.

His lips passionately embraced hers like a fiery explosion erupting. Aelita had never felt a feeling so intense before, but longed for the feeling to last. Odd wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, which eventually led to them lying atop each other, like they had done so many times on Lyoko.

The seconds seemed to last for hours as the two embraced each other. This kiss was unlike any other Odd had ever experienced. It was short and sweet, yet had so much emotion behind it.

Aelita was the first to pull away, resting her head on his chest, "Odd…I think I love you…"

Odd watched as her head slowly moved horizontally according to his breath, "I love you too, Princess…" he looked into her eyes, "I'd even go so far to say that you're the meatballs in my spaghetti!"

Aelita placed a kiss on his nose, before standing up, "Come on, we should get back to the others."

**Alright, that's a wrap! It feels a little short, but I don't really care xD It's past midnight and I want to go to bed! Please Review!**


End file.
